Gem Mine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Gem Mines access a rare deposit of this highly valuable resource! Mining gems is slow and hard work." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Gem Mine can be unlocked in the Builder's Base. It requires Builder's Hall level 3 to be repaired. **The Gem Mine, as its name suggests, produces gems, albeit very slowly. These mined Gems are then stored until the player collects them or the storage fills. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Gem Mines undergo a significant visual change at levels 3 and 8. ***In its initial ruined state, it appears as a derelict, overgrown cave. A Gem insignia on a wooden hexagon on the side of the rocks can be found on the Mine's side. There are large broken wooden planks covering the entrance, and a broken box. There are also Gems scattered around the Mine. ***When reconstructed, the Gem Mine is a cave-like structure with a wooden arch supported by ropes at the entrance. The Gem insignia is present on the side of the Mine, and a rail conveyor extends out of the cave, into a box containing Gems. Outside the cave is a torch. ***At level 2, the Gem Mine's arch and base is reinforced by metal.The grass on the side of the Gem Mine has disappeared. ***At level 3, the top of the cave is replaced by an open roof and a pulley system. More wooden planks are added to the sides of the opened roof, in order to support the pulley. Additional reinforcing metal plates appear at the top of the entrance. ***At level 4, the reinforcing metal plates change to a bronze-colored scheme. A second pulley is also added. ***At level 5, the reinforcing wooden structure now extends to the back of the cave, and additional bronze plates are added to the back side of the roof. ***At level 6, the pulley system becomes bronze, with wood covering the roof. ***At level 7, a bar is fixed to the roof, and it now suspends the pulley system. Ropes can be seen between the two pulleys, and the roof now appears to be made of stone. ***At level 8, the wooden supports at the corners are replaced with larger wooden beams. The beams are slanted and support a new pulley system consisting of one large pulley with its bar attached to the roof by bolts. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **This building serves no purpose on defense, so placing it on the outside to protect your defenses can be good. **Placing it in the corner can stall your opponent from getting three stars on your base. **This building has low hitpoints, so it is better to place it outside of the walls or the base. ---- *'Trivia' **The Gem Mine is the only building that produces Gems. **There are no storages for the Gems except for the Gem Mine due to your unlimited Gem inventory. **Unlike the Gold Mine, there is no cart that delivers the Gems to the surface, instead, a conveyor belt delivers the Gems to the surface. **When the Gem Mine is full, the Gems are in a large, unorganized pile right outside the entrance of the Gem Mine. **At level 8, to get the worth of a bundle; it takes 16 days to get 80 Gems up to a staggering 7 years to get 14,000 Gems. * These values are exact values that are derived from the game files. In-game, this statistic is rounded down to one decimal place. ** The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Gem Mine has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Builder Elixir required to perform the upgrade. Caveat: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Gem Mine without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the collector, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Builder Base